1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosing of any electrical component but in particular electrical components having gaseous or liquid matter which may leak or escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of wet tantalum capacitors, it has been necessary to enclose a porous tantalum slug properly positioned within the metal container by means of a plastic sleeve or cup. A substantially liquid acidic electrolyte was disposed in between the slug and the contaner. A substantially inert plastic element was inserted on top of the slug and the container was crimped to hold the plastic element and thereby the tantalum slug in place. On top of the plastic element, the container is enclosed with the help of a concentric metal to glass to metal seal having its inside metal portion soldered to the lead and its outside metal ring to the container. The lead extends beyond the closure. The liquid seal takes place between the plastic element and the crimped container walls and perhaps at the glass to metal seal and soldered joints as well, which is undesirable if the metal parts are not all corrosion resistant. It has been found, however, that such prior art construction permits the leakage of the electrolyte after a period of time through corrosion or otherwise thereby rendering the device inoperative. Furthermore, such construction requires costly equipment and complicated assembly work.